Where do you belong?
by LadyBardock
Summary: An OrihimeUlquiorra story. Rated for explicit adult themes. Spoilers, but I don't keep to all the facts in the manga.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! As a slight warning – I am human and I do make mistakes – so please if you see any – spelling or grammatical mistakes –write them down and point them out – I will gladly correct them.

Of course I do not own Bleach :P

Hope you like it :) I promise not to flood you with author's notes (I dislike that when reading) – so what you see is what you get - simply my story. Hope you leave a review after reading – even if it won't be positive I would still like to know how many people liked it and disliked it :) Without criticism it's hard to develop – and that's my main goal to develop my writing style. So if you write something good or bad please state your reason – It would really help me to avoid those mistakes in future writings.

Thank you very much for taking your time and reading!

Yours,

Lady Bardock

8888888888888888888

88888888888888888

888888888888888

8888888888888

88888888888

888888888

8888888

88888

888

8

„You should eat." He told her again in his emotionless voice.

She just looked away towards a white wall. She always liked white, and she had many clothes in that color, but even since coming to Las Noches she hated it. Everything was white, the rooms, furniture, clothes, even the food they gave her was white!

"You will eat." He told her again. "Even if I have to force it down your throat."

She shivered hearing the threat.

"I wouldn't do that…" She replied. "Unless you want to get your clothes dirty…"

He did not reply to that provocation, instead he said his last line "I'll be back in an hour and I expect all the food to be eaten." He turned around and closed the door. As soon as she heard the door close she got up picked up the tray with food went to the bathroom and flushed it all in the toilet.

"Good riddance." She murmured to herself as she put the tray back and sat in the pure white huge sofa.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

He came back and collected the tray. He did not say anything about the food's disappearance but she somehow knew he suspected her. She did not even look at him. She was too busy starring at the white wall in front of her fighting the impulse to look at the only colorful element in the room… his eyes…

88888888888888888888888888888888888

After several days he noticed she was losing weight despite having eaten her meals. At first he did not comment or react, but after the fifth day he became worried. Not worried for her sake, but for his… He didn't care a bit about her wellbeing and life… but as long as his wellbeing and existence depended on her wellbeing than he had to make sure she was alright.

This time instead of leaving her, he stayed and watched. She did not look at him but he noticed her hands were trembling more than usual. _How amusing _he thought. _Looks like she was really trying to trick me that she was eating._

Orihime had no idea how to get out of this problem without eating the food. She sat and contemplated on various solutions, but she had no way of disposing the food with him sitting there. She looked at the tray again. A glass of probably water, and some soup. _This can't be that bad_ she thought and slowly began eating. After eating half of her meal she said she had enough and he got up to call the servants to take away the tray. She thought that later he would go as always but instead he came back and sat opposite to her and observed her. _How much does he suspect?_ She contemplated. _Maybe if I would go to the bathroom and throw up he won't notice… _She glanced at him slightly only to notice that his eyes were piercing her as if daring that she tried to do something against the rules… _That might not be a good idea after all…_ she sighed inwardly at the possibility of him catching her red handed throwing up the food he just made sure she ate…. Some little devil on her arm was whispering that it might work after all and that even if he caught her it might be worthwhile to see if the Arrancar could lose his temper after all… She gently shook her head at that thought.

He was watching her with amusement. He could almost hear her thoughts trying to find a way to get rid of his presence to remove the nutrition from her stomach. First time as an arrancar he felt like laughing, which he of course did not do despite the inward need. _I was right…_ he thought looking at her as she gently shook her head so that her beautiful golden hair moved in twirls around her ...

88888888888888888888

Every day the same ceremony, he would come with food, she would eat and he would sit there for at least two-three hours making sure she couldn't throw up the food. Every day she just looked at the white wall and did not say a word. He would just watch her. A ritual of silence and unpleasantly. She hated his presence there and what it meant to her. And he hated to be there considering that it was a total waist of his time. He kept wondering why Aizen gave him this ungrateful duty, but he could not deny the fact that no other Espada would be able of taking care of it without killing or seriously hurting the girl. Observing her the last several days he noticed that she stopped losing weight, but her psychological condition was getting worse. She shook more often, her hands were trembling and her eyes were slightly red indicating she probably spent most of the time crying. If he asked for a transfer of duties at that time, and she would get for example Grimmjow, she would most probably die within several days either from his brutality and his insistent interest in her femininity, or due to the stress such acts might cause. Such an event would mean he would fail his duties and that was a scenario he was not willing to risk.

He noticed more and more Espada would wander around this part of the castle as if drawn towards this place by this girl. Nnoitra seemed to be extremely interested and he even dared to ask him several questions about how their beloved "Pet-sama" was doing. Grimmjow kept making stupid jokes about what he would do if he were her caretaker… And most had clear sexual connotations which would explain why he kept glancing at her at any occasion. The females were even worst. They kept glaring at her angrily and murmuring threats. He as her caretaker could not ignore those signals. He didn't mind her getting hurt… Not at all… But he minded that someone else then him hurt her. She was his duty and he would be the only one to punish her or cause her pain.

888888888888888888888888888

"Sado-kun isn't dead…" She whispered as he came in with her dinner.

"Here's your meal… Eat." He commanded breaking his usual silence.

"I don't need it." She replied looking out the window. He was a bit surprised he thought the problems with eating were solved, but it seemed the arrival of her friends changed her psychological condition well enough for her to stand her ground. He had to change that back. He told her about her duties, about her friends' probable death, about the only path these events could take. At first he thought his idea to bring her down was working but then suddenly she ran up to him and hit him hard. He did not react. He just glanced at her and her hurting hand. Her eyes were full of tears and she was in pain. His plan worked after all, he noticed gladly. Something inside of him did not fail to notice that she looked more beautiful then always with that expression of hurt in her eyes, and something deep preferred to see her smiling, _how strange_ he thought.

"I will come back in one hour." He said and walked away. "If you haven't eaten by then I will restrain you and force you to. That is a promise." He closed the door. But he did not walk away, instead he stayed there and listened to her crying… And with disgust he noticed that those sounds caused him to feel something… and emotions were not things he would welcome in his life. He preferred being hollow inside without a heart, than to feel both a strange kind of pleasure and pain when hearing her laments.

8888888888888888888888888

"Yes she is doing well." He stated as always reporting to Aizen about her condition.

"But I have noticed the Espada and Arrancars are very interested in her." He said.

"What do you imply?" Aizen asked with a slight smirk.

"I imply that they doubt her usefulness which places great danger on her…"

"And you fear you will not be there when they decide to express such doubts?" Aizen interrupted him.

"Correct Aizen-sama." He replied.

"Very well what exactly are you asking?" His master inquired.

"I would suggest a change of location. Staying in the most distant part of the castle it is hard to supervise her all the time." He explained.

"Very well, do as you wish…" Aizen replied even before the final request was made. Then he dismissed his most loyal fourth Espada.

"That was interesting…." Gin commented coming out from behind a column. "I wonder what exactly does he think he is doing…." Aizen did not reply but smirked again.

888888888888888888888

After being granted the permission to relocate the captive he decided to place her as close to him as possible. The rooms of the former third Espada were still unoccupied, so he ordered them to be cleaned and he also ordered a slight change. The previous door leading to those cambers had been sealed and instead a new door was placed in between his apartment and this special cell. If she wanted to go out she would have to go by him, and conversely if anyone wanted to get in they would first have to go by him…

She was surprised with the news of the transfer but did not say a word. She silently collected all her belongings and followed the deadly Espada around the castle.

When they entered the first room she was surprised with how it looked. Instead of one couch there were two and a nice table. There were shelves with many books and some papers laying around. In comparison to her old cell this place was colorful, some of the books had colorful covers, the table was an ordinary wooden one, not at all white. And there was a nice thick white carpet with green ornaments. She looked around with amazement, this was totally different then her old room.

"Your room is over here." He told her opening a door to the left. She followed him. The first room was a dayroom, with a couch, and also some shelves and books, in the back of the room there was a door leading to a bedroom and one more door leading to a bathroom.

"You will find some clothes in the closet belonging to the previous owner of these quarters. They should fit. You can walk around these rooms freely but I insist you do not interrupt me when I'm working." He told her and walked towards the door linking the apartments and closed it shut.

88888888888888888888888

Finally she had something to do. The choice of books was not one she would approve but it was better than sitting and looking at the wall all day. She quickly learned that going too much into his rooms was not approved. So she usually just sneaked in grabbed some new books are went back. She had much more freedom than before, and she liked it. The only time she had to spend with him were meals which now they ate together, and afterwards she could return to her quarters.

He observed her carefully. She finally seemed to have gone out of the depression she had before. Books kept her occupied enough not to think of cheating with meals and escaping. It seemed she got used to being there, which meant he could finally relax a bit. Having her just next door meant he could do whatever he wanted and keep an eye on her at the same time. It was timesaving. And Ulquiorra liked to spend his time fruitfully.


	2. Chapter 2

„So how does little Pet-sama taste?" Nnoitra asked just before the next meeting.

"Disgusting…" Ulquiorra commented.

"So she is disgusting?" Grimmjow asked following the first question.

"No, she is not disgusting, you are." He finally replied.

" So that meant she's sweet." Nnoitra summed up. They both closed up on Ulquiorra.

He did not reply, just glared at them deadly.

"That is none of your concern." He stated and tried to walk away.

"It is dear friend." Nnoitra stated. "Why are you the only one to taste her honey? We want our share too!" He pressed his hand against the wall in front of the fourth arrancar.

"I have my orders. She belongs to Aizen-sama and to no one else." He replied calmly remind them their place, although deep inside he did not completely agree to what he had just said…

"Just wait you little…" Grimmjow began but Nnoitra stopped him.

"Our time will come too, take what you can Ulquiorra, your luck is going to end one of these days." He threatened.

Ulquiorra just stared back complete unmoved. He was strong and he could deal even with both of them at the same time.

8888888888888888888888

"So how is out guest doing?" Aizen asked his most faithful arrancar.

"Better, she is slightly gaining weight and it seems she came to terms with being a captive. Since the change of location she eats all her meals obediently and she ceased any escape attempts." The fourth arrancar explained.

"How about her loyalty to us?" Aizen asked.

"It has improved, but It is too early to say that she is completely loyal." He replied.

"How about your loyalty to us?" Aizen asked slightly smirking.

"I do not understand the question." Ulquiorra replied.

"I've been hearing rumors that the girl has had a great influence on you my dear Espada." His leader said.

"If you find my loyalty not strong enough please punish me accordingly." Ulquiorra lower his head in respect.

"You have nothing to explain?" Aizen asked slyly.

"I have not done nothing wrong, thus I have nothing to explain." The fourth Espada replied.

"I have a new order for you my dear Ulquiorra. And I promise you this, if you fail this mission you will be punish for it." Commented Aizen and began explaining what he wanted his fourth most loyal arrancar to do.

888888888888888888888888888

He looked at the girl. She was asleep. It was the dead of night, and the only sound was her breathe.

She was sleeping on her side almost completely uncovered hugging a large part of her cover and laying on it. She had a white short t-shirt on her, showing a part of her stomach and back, and white matching panties. She must have found them in the Thrid Espada's wardrobe. There was no light in the room, only a bit from the moon, but he could see the shine of her hair on her pillow. She gently shifted in her sleep and moved her head lightly on the pillow, but she did not wake up. She seemed to be dreaming, he noticed.

He gently knelt on the large bed next to her trying not to wake her up. He lower his head towards her face and took in her scent. She smelled of some kind of flowers. He tried to search in his memory, it wasn't cherry, nor oranges, she smelt more like lilies. He looked at her again, and gently moved his finger along her thigh which was uncovered. She shivered in her sleep and slightly shifted again. When he reached again to touch her knee and gently drew patterns on her skin with his fingers she moved even more and she gently gasped "Ulquiorra…".

Aizen was right, this was going to be an easy task.


	3. Chapter 3

„Aizen-sama you requested a meeting with us?" Nnoitra said entering the main hall of the castle.

"Yes, Nnoitra and Grimmjow. There is a matter we need to discuss. And that mater's name is Orihime Inoue." Aizen began.

Both Espada froze in their spots.

"I've noticed that both of you seemed to be distracted by the girl, and moreover you seem to have grown fond of her presence here. A bit too fond…" Aizen smirked and made a short pause. "Uluqiorra has been given a task, which is not only to protect her but also to develop her loyalty towards us. So far his attempts have proven to be very successful, and we decided it is time to take it a bit forward. I don't want you two getting into his way…" He paused again. "But let's not make our guest feel unwelcome here, so I want both of you to spend a bit more time with her." He smirked. "You are dismissed."

Both Espadas left the room.

"What do you think he's planning?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know, but as long as we get to get closer to her, it's fine with me." Nnoitra added.

88888888888888888888888888

The next day Orihime woke up to the smell of chocolate. She stretched herself in her bed. She looked around the room and she noticed an object laying on her night table. A bar of chocolate. And not just some chocolate! It was a bar of orange and hazelnut chocolate! She sat up quickly and glanced at the bar. It looked real. She pinched herself but she did not wake up. So she decided she wasn't dreaming after all. She grabbed the chocolate and began eating it. She eat one third of the bar and put it in the drawer, such delicious things didn't come out of the blue often so she decided to save it for later. She smiled to herself this was going to be a good day. She looked at the chocolate again and decided to do something irregular.

He could hear her humming. It was a cheerful melody, so the chocolate did work. Such a simple trick too bad he hadn't thought of it before. Then he noticed her standing in the doorway, still in her sleeping clothes and with the chocolate in her hands.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully. "I was wondering if you would like some…" she pointed the chocolate. "It's really good." She smiled.

He could barely believe it, she was happy, she was offering him chocolate and moreover she was smiling at him… No one ever smiled at him… He looked at her with a strange expression but walked up to her and tried a piece of the chocolate. He felt it's sweetness and gentleness. He liked it.

"Indeed it is good." He said taking one more piece.

"Thank you." She whispered and smiled again.

"I've got work to do, breakfast will be in one hour." He replied ignoring her last words and turned around to his papers. That was the signal for her that his time for her had ended but she did not mind. Since the day begun so nicely a long bath would make it even nicer.

8888888888888888888888888

Breakfast passed in silence if not counting for her humming. But he did not say a word.

Half of the day passed typically, meaning he did his work, and she read a book. But the afternoon brought something unexpected for both.

"You are meet with Aizen-sama." He informed her giving her only several minutes to get ready.

"Thank you for coming so fast my dear Orihime." Aizen said observing the girl.

She replied with a shy smile. "I will always come if you require my presence." She replied in style.

"Please sit down and have a cup of tea." He showed her the long table which had several seats prepared. "Uluqiorra please join us as well." He said and pointed a chair next to Orihime.

Soon more Espada joined them, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Yammy and Szayel, and some more lower arracars which Orihime could not identify.

The meeting was awkward. Everyone tried to sit calmly and drink tea. Aizen would say a remark or two from time to time but apart from that everything was silent. Soon he stood up and declared he had other duties to attend to and he asked them to stay and enjoy the tea.

As soon as he passed the door Yammy, sitting to Orihime's left, put away his cut of tea and growled "I hate that stupid liquid."

"It's all because you are uncivilized Yammy." Szayel commented.

"Civilized or not, that liquid is the worst enemy of mine." Yammy replied not willing to get into a fight with that particular arrancar.

"So how are you doing pet-sama?" Nnoitra turned to Inoue.

"Very well, thank you." She replied politely ignoring her detested pet name.

"Is this monster treating you well?" Grimmjow asked with concern on his face.

Before she could answer Nnoitra interpreted her. " Because if he isn't we could handle things for you." Orihime looked down at her hands and began trembling. She didn't feel comfortable anymore.

"A girl like you deserves much better." Grimmjow added with a cruel smile. She could feel his eyes drill into her concentrating at her breast. She looked at her hands again. Then she noticed Ulquiorra was clenching his fists under the table.

"Have you seen the view from the southern tower?" Yammy asked trying to change the topic.

"No, not yet!" she said in surprise.

"Ulquiorra you should have showed her that a long time ago, that's the nicest part of the castle!" Yammy yelled but the fourth arancar did not reply.

"Let's go there now!" Yammy said and gave a hand to Orihime. She hesitantly stood up, and walked with him and Ulquiorra followed them.


	4. Chapter 4

The tower indeed was very nice. It was one of the tallest, and the view melted into the horizon. The white eternal endless sands looked beautiful. She leaned again the wall to get a better look.

Ulquiorra noticed she was very happy to be away from that room and those Arancars. But somehow Yammy's presence did not bother her. She talked with him as if he was her old friend and not somebody who once tried to kill her. The giant treated her well, much better than the other arrancar, he seemed to melt around her.

She leaned out a bit more, and Ulquiorra swiftly grabbed her arm preventing her from going further over the edge. She just smiled and said nothing. He did not take his hand back.

There was a slight breeze, her hair was gently moving… She really beautiful. Elegant, happy and her hand under his touch was so warm. He felt like she belonged there, there with him.

Yammy seeing their closeness he went away not to interrupt. He knew anything Ulquiorra did was according to orders. He knew him for a long time and sometimes he wished the girl had a better fate ahead of her. She indeed deserved better then what Aizen planned for her.

88888888888888888888888888

She looked at the horizon again, the sun was slowly setting. She smiled even wider, but she began shivering from the wind. It was getting cold. He felt her shiver and moved his arm from her left arm to her right and stood right behind her. Feeling him so close she leaned againsrt him and continued to observe the sun. This was one of those moment she knew she would remember all her life.

88888888888888888888888888

He was observing her again. But today he had different plans then just go to sleep. Today she showed that she trusted him. It was time he did what Aizen wanted him to. He took out two long strips of white cloth. She woke up the moment her t-shirt was ripped off, she was just in the middle of one of those sweet dreams you never want to woke up from. She was slightly cold and she was shivering. She did not understand what was going on, she wanted to move but her hands were tied to the bed and she was forced to kneel down.

At first she was scared thinking it was Grimmjow or worse like Nnoitra, but looking back she saw her guardian Ulquiorra was the one who tied her down. She wanted to ask him what he was doing but she felt his lips on her shoulder. He was gently marking a path of kisses and bites down her spine, his hands were holding her down not letting her move. She looked at him and wanted to protest, but he put his finger on her lips and showed her one more strip of cloth waiting to gag her if she made any noise. She knew he hated yelling or any kind of loudness, so she quickly understood that if she said anything she would not only be tied down but gagged as well.

She did not understand what he was doing or why, but it felt so good… Despite tying her down he was very gentile and tender. He touched her body and made her want more and more. She made a quiet whine when he bit her neck and then gently nibbled on the tip of her ear. She wanted to move but her bounds stopped her.

Then she felt his cold hand on her right breast. Her back was leaning against his chest, and his hands were playing with her at his will. She made a quiet moan when his fingers circled around her nipples and she bent her back more into him expressing needs she never felt before… She wanted to say something but this time he shut her up with a kiss. The kiss was not as gentle as his previous actions, he demanded she let his tongue in so he bit her lower lip, she could taste her blood as he moved his tongue inside her mouth. She gently responded with her own tongue which caused him to moan and shiver. She was amazed that one little movement from her side could cause him to react so lively… She felt the pressure of his body on her back…

When he stopped the kiss he let go of her almost completely. She could feel his hand on her ass, touching it gently and she turned all red from the realization of what was going to happen. He gently moved his hand to the front and touched her clit through her panties. She made a gasp of surprise… She didn't know a man's touch could feel that way… it was so intoxicating… His smell, his touch, his kisses… Completely surprised she moved back into him when she felt his hand move under her panties… It felt so good to have him touch her there… His long fingers going in and out gently caressing her womanhood… She leaned her head back and put it on his shoulder as her climax hit her… It felt so good she almost fainted…

He gently pushed her forward on the bed, for a moment he considered going away and finishing off his problem later… but looking at her ass pointed out at him he knew that he could not wait till the next night came. When he was alone he planned on talking it step by step a bit every night, but looking at her now, her panties wet and her smell lingering in the air, he decided that only going further would do…

He reached out towards her ass and gently moved down the panties. She did not protest when he took them completely off and threw them away. But she did make a whimper of protest when he leaned in closer and gently bit her ass, and with his tongue he gently went down to taste her. Out of all the things that happened during that night she did not expect him to kiss her there… To push his tongue gently in and out and lick her clit…

But he liked it a lot… Her taste and her reaction… She was like a volcano before but now she was just going to explode any minute…

He got up and quickly got rid of his clothes because they were in the way now. She looked back at him questioningly, but seeing him hold his penis hard and read made her realize what he was going to do. She turned away trying not to think of what was going to happen… She always wanted this with Ichigo but Ulquiorra's touch made her forget about her former love.

She felt him hand touching her there, then she felt him gently moving into her. He pulled her to her knees and made a swift move inside her. She leaned her head back from the pleasure that moved caused. She heard losing your virginity would hurt but she felt no pain. She just felt extreme pleasure. He moved inside her and grabbed her tightly one arm around her waist, the other hand on her breast. She could not breathe and as her second climax hit her she screamed his name out loud, but soon he silenced her with his hand and continued. It felt so good to hold her down like that, she was all his and nothing would ever change that. He was going to make sure of it. A moment later he made a quiet gasp and leaned against her pushing her into the bed. Several minutes later he noticed she fell asleep so he reached to her hands and untied her. Then he reached for the cover and gently covered her. He looked at the doorway knowing he should go. But her warmness was too tempting. So he stayed there hugging her tightly…


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up feeling warm. Even a bit too warm for her taste. But when she tried to move her cover of her she noticed it was somehow attached to her. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed some male hands pressing her hard against a warm male body. Ulquiorra. She gasped and looked at him surprised he was still there. Surprised she did not feel bad after all that happened just several hours ago. She gently snuggled into him and put her head on his cheat. Despite being a very warm cover, he was a perfect pillow…

888888888888888888888

He woke up at his usually time. But at first he did not know where he was or what she was doing in his bed. Then he remember that in fact it was he who stayed in her bed not the other way around. He decided it was time to get up and go to work so he gently removed his arms from around her and tried to shift her back onto her normal pillow, but as soon as he did it she opened her eyes. He did not know what to expect, maybe tears, maybe yelling, but she took him by surprise simply smiling at him and giving him a warm kiss. He gently kissed her back, feeling the sudden urge to continue. But instead he swiftly got up. He shouldn't have stayed with her all night. But the look in her eyes so warm and kind melted him. He wanted to spend one more night with her, and every other night that would come… It was strange for him.

Before he could make any decision she said that she felt a bit dirty, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

8888888888888888888888

Everything changed. He slept in her bed every night. She could roam around his rooms. He would talk with her from time to time, when he felt like it… And she would smile at him.

He gradually saw all her inner light and power come back. Just as Aizen predicted it would if provided a comfortable environment. He tried to convince himself he was doing it all because this was his task. His duty. But deep inside he knew it was not the reason he did it. He did it because he felt like doing it, when he kissed her it was not because of duty but because he felt like doing it. When he hugged her it was natural like breathing and not an obligation.

Deep inside he was getting worried what would happen to her when her task was fulfilled. He was getting worried what Aizen had planned to do with her when her purpose of being there would be served…

But he was smarter than just to ask. Every day he would report to Aizen, and he would say the process was going smoothly, but he hesitated to tell him that she was in best form already. He knew he had to do it soon, otherwise he might be punished if Aizen found out from someone else. He could feel Grimmjow and Nnoitra watch carefully, as some dull vultures waiting for their prey to be exposed into their reach. He kept wondering what Aizen told them. Because with every passing day it seemed as if they were next in line to handle Orihime, as soon as she served her purpose. And that was a scenario he could not let come to life… He would rather die… What a strange thought, dying for her…

888888888888888888888

"I believe she is in very good form Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra reported one day, after a long hesitation weather to say it at all.

"So you say your task was fulfilled successfully?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, she had regained spiritual balance. She is well feed, content and loyal." He reported.

"Loyal to who? To you or to Aizen-sama?" Gin asked watching Ulquiorra carefully.

"That does not matter my dear Gin, all what matters is that she is ready to do what she was brought here to do." He stopped Gin from asking anymore questions.

"Bring her here as soon as possible, I want to make the first try today." Aizen commanded.

"Yes Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra turned around to get the girl.

"Do you really think she will be able to do it?" Gin asked.

"I do, but the question is will she have the motivation to do it, or do we need to convince her a bit more…" Aizen smirked.

8888888888888888888888888

"Orihime get ready, you are to meet with Aizen-sama." He told her and she followed him to the main hall.

When they got there only three people were waiting, Aizen, Gin and Tousen. The reason was very simple, if she failed others arrancars might attack her saying she had no more purpose to be kept, and if she succeeded they could not risk the Espada get their hands on their main weapon. Both options were unfavorable for their cause.

She was ordered to try to bring the jewel back to its previous form, and she did try… But nothing happened… She jewel changed its color from light violet to light blue but it remained dead as a rock.

"We'll try again soon Inoue." Aizen told her. "You are dismissed for now."

"Aizen-sama I believe I did it, it's simply that there is no more to this jewel…" She said the truth.

"Or maybe it needs to be fully activated in a different way." Gin added.

"Inoue could you please try to hold on to it longer?" Aizen asked and the girl obediently approached the jewel. She used her healing shield again, trying to reject the jewel and bring it to its previous state before when created… And there was a moment it seemed to have worked the jewel became dark blue and a sudden burst of spiritual power could be felt, but as soon as she let go of the shield the power was gone. And so was the jewel…

Aizen and everyone looked at her with surprise complete shocked by the disappearance of the jewel… It was simply impossible.

The previous outburst of raitsu attracted the other arrancars and soon they asked difficult questions. And the explanation did not sooth them. Moreover it made them furious…

She had destroyed the jewel their secret weapon… She had destroyed the plans of Aizen-sama and so the killer Espada decided to kill her. And Aizen was not going to stop them this time. He had no more use for her.


End file.
